Detention for the Akatsuki
by Soranaru
Summary: Imagine the Akatsuki in a modern-day high school...then imagine them in detention. Detention is never a dull place with them around! A story of friendship and acceptance.
1. Chapter One: Sasori

**Hey people! This is just something I came up with during Math class. Hope y'all like it! Do the disclaimer for me, Sasori-kun!**

 **Sasori: Fine. Author-chan does not own Naruto, the Akatsuki or me.**

Chapter One: Sasori

Sasori looked at the door labeled Room 304 and sighed. "Better get it over with," he thought. Sighing once again, he pushed the door open and walked in. Only four other guys were there, and for some reason, they were all wearing matching black jackets with a red cloud design.

The teacher in charge of the Detention Hall wasn't there yet, so he plopped himself down at the very front row, hoping that the others would get the hint. Three of them did; the one with strange pink-and-green eyes continued counting his money, the one with long black hair played with his ponytail while staring into space while the one with green hair seemed to be having an argument with himself.

Unfortunately for Sasori, the seat he'd chosen was only two rows in front of a platinum blonde with his hair slicked back, both feet on his desk and an annoying smirk on his face. "Who's the fresh blood?" he announced loudly. Sasori grimaced. "Mind your own business," he muttered. "Hmph. Your fuckin' loss," the other boy said, turning his attention to the one counting his money.

Sasori stared at the wall clock, waiting for the minute hand to move. And oh, how he hated waiting. Speaking of waiting, why wasn't _he_ here yet? It was _his_ fault he was stuck here. "He should be suffering with me," Sasori thought bitterly.

As the thought ended, the room door burst open with a bang. A long-haired blond boy rushed in, pulling on the strange black jacket with one hand. "Kakashi-sensei is late again? Well, I guess that's fortunate, yeah," he said. Much to Sasori's dismay, the blonde sat down right next to him.

"What did you do this time, Deidara? Lemme guess: you put a fuckin' bomb in the bitches' room again?" the purple-eyed boy asked. Sasori vaguely remembered hearing something about a paint bomb going off in the ladies' bathroom the week before. "Ha ha, very funny Hidan," Deidara said. "Actually, I'm here because of this guy, yeah," he said, jerking his thumb in Sasori's direction.

"Yeah, who the hell is he, anyway?" Hidan hissed. "I ain't never seen him around this fuckin joint before." "He is Akasuna Sasori," the raven-haired boy spoke up, his eyes clasped beneath his chin, his onyx eyes narrowing. "The new kid who maintained his reputation as _The New Kid_ even after three months at this school. Rumor has it he doesn't talk to anybody for any reason, but he's an expert at manipulating people. Some even call him the puppet master." He leaned forward a little. " He's a brilliant student with very high distinctions in art. Personally, I'm curious to know what a person like him is doing in a place like this."

Sasori scowled at him, then smirked. "Actually, I know of you too. Uchiha Itachi, heir to the prestigious Uchiha Security Company. I too wonder what someone like you is doing here."

"Itachi-san got in trouble for being too quiet," a tall blue-haired guy said, plopping into the seat beside Itachi.

"Huh? Kisame, when did you get here?!" Deidara exclaimed. "For being too quiet?" Sasori asked incredulously, despite himself.

"Apparently, one of the teachers here doesn't think highly of my father. So he takes it out on me," Itachi said like it was no big deal. "I feel bad for Sasuke when he comes then, yeah," Deidara said. "No way in hel is that spoiled-ass son of a bitch coming here! He's gonna be shipped off to some preppy boarding school for governors' brats! No offence, Itachi." Itachi nodded. "So back to the big question," Kisame interrupted "Why is the angel-faced redhead here?"

Deidara smirked. "Funny story, yeah," he began. "My oh-so patient art teacher, Kurenai, finally snapped. I had to switch to Anko's art class. I ended up being paired with Sasori no Danna over there for a group project." Sasori scowled. Deidara was mocking him with that Danna (Master) title.

"Anyway, he and I had opposing…views on art, yeah," Deidara burst into laughter. "Can you believe it? He thinks art should last forever!" "Fuckin' hilarious," Hidan said dryly. Realizing that no one got his point, Deidara cleared his throat and continued. "Well, Anko-sensei isn't as patient as others, yeah. We got into an argument and got matching detention slips as a reward, yeah."

"Artists. I never did understand them," the boy who'd been counting money since Sasori came in finally said. Even sitting down, Sasori could tell that he was tall, although Kisame was at least 4 inches taller. "Why are _you_ here this time?" Kisame asked. Hidan burst out laughing. "He tried to convince Nurse Tsunade to bet on when she'd get married!" he cackled. "Shut up," Kakuzu said.

"Hidan painted himself black and white and scared the living daylights out of the teachers in the teachers' lounge with fake blood and a three-spiked scythe," Kakuzu put in. Hidan laughed harder. "You shoulda seen the looks on their faces! It was fucking hilarious! I think Iruka actually crapped his pants!" That got everyone else laughing. Sasori hid a smile.

"What about you, Kisame?" the green-haired boy at the back spoke for the first time. "That's Zetsu," Deidara told Sasori. "I don't wanna know," Zetsu said, his voice suddenly deeper. "He has bipolar issues," Deidara clarified. Kisame grinned, revealing rows of razor-sharp teeth. "I brought Samehada to school," he said. "Samehada?" Sasori echoed. "His mutant fish…pet…sword…thingy," Deidara explained, adding his usual 'yeah' at the end of the statement.

"Do you guys wanna know what I did?" Zetsu asked. "No wait, its none of your business," he added. "I know you," Sasori said, surprising himself. "You're in my Spanish class. You got in trouble for first complimenting the teacher, then insulting her." "Sounds like the Zetsu I know," Kisame grinned. "Wanna bet he'll be here tomorrow for the same reason?" Kakuzu asked eagerly. "Fuck no!" Hidan snapped.

Just then, the door burst open and three more people stomped in. "Sorry, Tobi is late! But Tobi is a good boy! So Tobi will not do it again!" the one wearing an orange mask cried as he ran towards Deidara and tried to hug him. "Let go of me, you trigger happy idiot, yeah!" Deidara snapped. "But Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi whined, sitting besides Deidara obediently. "Then why are you in detention?" Sasori asked, bewildered at how stupid someone could be.

Tobi paused. "That is a very good question. Tobi will get back to you when Tobi has the answer."

Deidara face-palmed. Itachi rolled his onyx eyes. "Idiot," Zetsu said, and for once, his two sides seemed to agree.

"Well, nice to see you too!" an angry voice said from the back of the class. "Oh look, our pierced leader decided to fucking join us!" Hidan said, smirking. "I got in trouble for having too many piercings!" he fumed. "I get it for me, but Konan too?" he said, ggesturing to the blue-haired girl sitting beside him. Sasori looked closely at her. The only visible piercing he saw was a lip ring.

"She probably didn't _really_ get detention," Deidara whispered. "She follows Pain everywhere, yeah." Both Pain and Konan wore the same black jackets as the rest of them. Pain noticed Sasori for the first time. "Who's the new kid?" he asked.

Deidara put an arm around Sasori. "My new partner!" he announced triumphantly. "But Deidara is Tobi's partner!" Tobi whined. "Well, I'm ditchin' ya, yeah," Deidara said. "You can be my partner," Zetsu offered. "Wait, no you can't!"

"A new member, huh?" Pain said thoughtfully. "Well we do have an empty spot now that Orochimaru is gone." "Wait. Member of what?" Sasori asked suspiciously. "The Akatsuki," Kisame said. "We even have matching jackets!" Deidara grinned. **(A/N: Way to point out the obvious, Deidara.)**

Sasori was elated. This was the first time anyone had invited him to join anything. Even back in Suna, he was an outcast. Remembering that, his mood fell. "You don't want me in your group," he said darkly. "Why not?" Deidara asked. "Because…I'm different," Sasori said. "I'm cold and emotionless…like a puppet! People don't want to be near me. _You_ don't want to be near me."

It was a curse that followed him from childhood: he couldn't process emotions. And when his parents died, he decided to abandon his emotions completely. All they ever brought was pain.

To his surprise, they laughed. Every single one of them, even Itachi. "So you're misunderstood. Been there, done that," Kisame said ligtly. "We all are," Konan said kindly. "Yeah," Deidara said. "Haven't you noticed? Basically, Zetsu is actually two people; Tobi is missing a few-okay, a gazillion- brain cells; Kisame is a mutant fish; Kakuzu is covered in stitches; Hidan has the Tourette's Syndrome-" "I do NOT!" Hidan objected. "…Even _I'm_ strange in a way," Deidara finished.

"What about Itachi?" Sasori asked, not convinced. "He's expected to be a prince all the time, when in reality, he's one of us. It's strange to hiss folks, yeah," Deidara shrugged.

"Our differences make us one," Pain said. "So the world turned its back on us. So what? We turn our backs on the world, and receive a paycheck for letting them see our expensive backs!" Kakuzu said.

"You may not belong to others. But not to us," Itachi said quietly. "So…you in?" Deidara asked hopefully. Sasori allowed himself to smile. "That was some speech. I'm sure you guys planned it beforehand, but sure, why not?"

"Great, yeah!" Deidara cheered. "I still don't appreciate that crack about the Tourette's Syndrome," Hidan muttered. "I can have your jacket ready by tomorrow," Konan said, appearing besides Sasori with a measuring tape.

"Hey kids! Sorry I'm late! I was saving a basket of kittens from a waterfall," a silver-haired teacher said as he strolled in, rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously. "Yeah right, Kakashi-sensei," Deidara muttered sarcastically. "Oh! We have a newcomer!" the teacher said, noticing Sasori. "Well I hope I won't be seeing you here again. I'm sure one of these rascals got you in trouble." Sasori kept quiet like a model student and Kakashi settled down on the teacher's desk, soon getting lost in his Icha Icha novel.

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other and shared a secret smile. "Haha, angel face," Deidara teased. "Brat," Sasori scowled.

He had finally found a place where he belonged.

 **Awww! That was soooo touching! (Wipes away invisible tear) Way to get out of that shell, Sasori! Also, a whooping 1774 words! AWESOME!**

 **Thanks so much for reading you guys! I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing (uh…typing) it. Please review! I'd** _ **love**_ **to hear from you guys. Oh, and stay tuned!**

 ***NOTE: Although it's not completely accurate, 'yeah' is a rough English meaning for 'un', which Deidara adds at the end of all his sentences.**


	2. Chapter Two: Kakuzu

**I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! I know, I'm sorry! I had this chapter written out in my journal (came up with it during Math...again!), but it was so long, just looking at it made me lazy to type! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!**

 **Oh yeah, a slight change in the original plan! This chapter is completely** _ **unrelated**_ **to the previous one. When you read, you'll understand. Enjoy~!**

Chapter Two: Kakuzu

Kakuzu stared at the wide double-doors in front of him. His new school, Konoha High. He didn't understand why he had to leave Taki, but he was already here. He wondered if the kids here would think he was weird. His eyes were pink and teal, and he always wore a face mask. Plus, he was covered in stitches, courtesy of a half-insane father. The kids back at Taki thought he was weird anyway, so it wouldn't matter to him.

He pushed open the doors and walked in. A pinkette and her pale-eyed friend did a double-take when they saw him. He wondered if it was cos if his height or his mask. He sighed and headed to the Principal's office. She was a blond woman with a huge chest and reeked of sake. Maybe she was a gambler...

Walking out, he remembered his counsellor. "Look ahead, and the future will be bright," he'd crooned as he confiscated all of Kakuzu's money. He'd been handed the raw end of the deal in life. His father was a crazy genetist who loved taking his son apart and putting him back together. For that reason, Kakuzu had a few... _extra_ organs. He had no idea where his father was now. Probably dead. "It's a long story," his counsellor had said. And his mother? Even longer story.

Kakuzu looked at his schedule. He hoped he had Math: he could learn how to add to his money. English would be okay too: maybe they'd read a book about earning money. Art too: he could learn how to print his own money. Economics would be even better! First period: biology. Ugh. "Maybe I'll ditch," he said aloud.

After slamming a few kids into the wall, he found his way to the library. The librarian had wild hair and lopsided glasses. Plus, she was asleep. "People are such idiots," Kakuzu scoffed as he walked past. The late bell went off. No going back now.

He settled down on a seat with a computer in front. The screen was on and a search box stared back at him. "Cool," he thought. Without wasting a second, he typed _Earning Money in Konoha_. Kakuzu had what his lawyer called "an unhealthy addiction to money". Maybe he did. He sent people to the hospital for money. He killed animals and hunted rare bugs for money. He even worked for someone who worked for the Mafia for money! He made more money in a month than his lawyer and counsellor _combined_ made in a _year_! That was probably why his counsellor had confiscated all his money...jealousy. No matter. He'd be back on track soon enough.

Clicking search, a list of books appeared. It was the library book search system, not an internet search engine! How did he miss that?! He looked over the list. Pretty interesting titles... Taking note of the books, he stood up and went in search of his bounty.

He found the right shelf in no time. The book was still brand new, meaning that it wasn't checked out often. "People don't know good literature when they see it," he murmured. He pulled out the book to reveal a smiling purple-eyed face (on the other side of the shelf). "Whaddya know? It's the fuckin' new kid!" the boy grinned. His platinum blond hair was slicked back and his grin was annoyingly cocky. Kakuzu immediately decided that he didn't like him.

Kakuzu ignored the boy and turned around, walking away. "That's an interesting book to read," the boy said, following Kakuzu. "Shut up," Kakuzu said, his hand fisting at his side. "The book is bullshit though, trust me!" the boy laughed. "Shut up," Kakuzu repeated, his patience running thin. "You'd make more money selling that book than doing anything in it. What the fuck is up with your mask anyway?"

"I said SHUT UP!" Kakuzu whirled around and punched the guy. He flew backwards and knocked the shelf he crashed against down. _That_ shelf knocked down the one behind it, and the rest collapsed like a row of dominoes. The purple-eyed boy stood up with an obnoxious grin on his face. "Man, those shelves are hard," he said, touching the blood running from a huge gash on his forehead. Kakuzu gaped. That fall should've sent him to the hospital!  
"Nooooo!" came a high-pitched squeal. High heels clacked rapidly towards them. "Hidan! You again!" the librarian wheezed. "And you've got a partner now! The both of you! Detention!"

Detention on the first day, huh? He was going to get an earful from his counsellor. School was over and Kakuzu trudged over to the class known as the Detention Hall. His green eyes narrowed as a familiar white head walked towards him. Hidan smirked, and entered the room before him. Sighing, Kakuzu walked in too and sat on the first seat he saw which, unfortunately, was right next to a boy with about a million piercings. Hidan scooted over to trap Kakuzu between the both of them. Ugh.

"So you're the new student," Asuma-sensei said. "Bad first impression, but you've got the rest of the school year to atone for it," he mumbled. Kakuzu ignored him and began to count the money he had managed to hide from his counsellor. They were all in 20s.

Someone's phone rang. It was Asuma's. "Hey...it's today? But I don't remember...right now?!" The bearded teacher grabbed his bag and ran out of the classroom yelling "Behave!" over his shoulder.

"Baaaaaa-ka!" Hidan chuckled. "I should've known you were behind it," a blue-haired kid with sharp teeth said. "Who else," the raven-haired one sitting next to him sighed. "Who does Asuma-sensei think it is?" a blond Kakuzu recognized as Deidara (from his art class) asked. "Kurenai-sensei," Hidan responded. "Who is it _really_?" Deidara asked again. Hidan's grin got bigger. "Konan, duh!" he chuckled, and they all laughed.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Hidan realised that they were all wearing the same black jacket with red clouds. The door behind him opened and a smiling blue-haired girl with a lip ring walked in. "Good job, Konan," the boy besides Kakuzu said. Kakuzu couldn't see her, but she seemed to be really happy with the boy's statement.

"Hey, you're in my seat," a female voice said. Konan, Kakuzu realised, was talking to him. At first he ignored her, and finished counting his money. Then he looked at her and said, " _Your_ seat? How much did you pay for it?" Konan narrowed her eyes. "You..." she began, but the pierced boy grabbed her hand and pulled her into the seat of the other side of him. "Hmph," Kakuzu thought. The pierced boy looked straight at him.

"I'm Pain," he said. "Interesting name," Kakuzu commented. "Interesting mask," Pain retorted. "Hey, he's the new kid in my art class!" Deidara yelled from the front of the class. "Why are you here?" the raven-haired guy from earlier asked. Hidan laughed. "He started a fight with me, in the fuckin library of all places!" he chortled. "I'm not the one who followed a guy minding his own business around, making useless comments!" Kakuzu snapped. "I'm not the one that punched an innocent guy!" Hidan shot back.

"This is getting nowhere," the redhead beside Deidara said. "You learn to live with Hidan," a green-haired guy offered. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and decided to focus his attention on the wall clock. Time is money...

He listened to the conversation around him. He learned all their names from their voices: Kisame, the blue-haired guy that was taller than him; Itachi, his quiet partner; Zetsu, with green hair and two different colored eyes; and Sasori, the impatient redhead.

"Deidara planted a paint bomb in the teacher's lounge," Sasori told the others. "Sasori no Danna yelled at Jiraiya-sensei for wasting time with the lesson, yeah," Deidara said, as if what Sasori did would defend him somehow. "That's because he was flirting with the girls so long, brat," Sasori said, rolling his eyes. "I let out all the fish in the biology lab," Kisame grinned.

"Hey, Kazuku or whatever," Pain said. "Kakuzu," Kakuzu corrected. "Whatever. Do you have speech problems or something?" Pain asked. "No," Kakuzu answered plainly, not even bothering to wonder why someone would ask such a _stupid_ question. "So you're just naturally boring, yeah?" Deidara asked. "Beats being naturally _blond_ ," Kakuzu shrugged. "Hey!" Deidara fumed. "What's with the mask anyway? Are you Kakashi-sensei's long-lost little brother or something?" Kisame asked. "Little brothers are difficult to handle," Itachi mused.

"Why are _you_ here, Itachi?" Zetsu asked. "I tried to hypnotise that new teacher, Yamato, to keep him from busting Kisame, but _I_ got busted by Kakashi," Itachi shrugged. "That dude hates the Akatsuki," Kisame grinned. "The Akatsuki?" Kakuzu echoed, immediately regretting opening his mouth. "So you've been here this whole fuckin' time, and you didn't know? Is your brain made of bullshit?" Hidan spat. "Shut up," Kakuzu warned.

" _We_ are the Akatsuki," Pain said. "Konoha High's resident misfits." "Misfits, huh?" Kakuzu mumbled. "Been there, not paid for it. "Really?" Konan asked. Intrigued. "Why don't you join us then?" she offered. Kakuzu blinked. Was she crazy? He had just been rude to her a few minutes ago. "It comes with a free jacket," Hidan sang. " _Damn it_ ," Kakuzu thought. Hidan had already figured out his weakness.

"You seem surprised," Kisame noted. Kakuzu shrugged. "I'm staying put. You can trust me when I say that you don't want me I your 'organization'". "Why not?" light-voiced Zetsu asked. Hoping to demonstrate, Kakuzu rolled up the sleeve of his cardigan. His counsellor had said that his stitches said bad about him, and to always have them covered up. All those stitches would surely freak the 'Akatsuki' out. Their group was for misfits, not _weirdos_.

"Cool!" Deidara said. Huh? Okay, the Akatsuki was officially crazy. "Cool?" Kakuzu sputtered. "Have you lost your mind? I am _covered_ with this stuff! I'm basically a human collage!" "I've seen creepier," Deidara said seriously. "I mean, Sasori's grandmother is scarier than that, yeah." "Watch it," Sasori warned, but he solemnly agreed.

"We're all different in our own ways," Pain said. "We're the minority in this school, and the others look down on us, and avoid us like the plague. It's not our fault, and we really can't do much to stop it, but to band up and protect _ourselves_." Hidan threw his arm around Kakuzu's shoulders, earning a glare which he ignored. "Plus, it'll be fun! The Akatsuki has the greatest time together! Even more fun than those fuckin' history wars!" Kakuzu wasn't sure that a war could be described as _fun_.

"Do you have the Tourette's Syndrome?" Kakuzu asked, annoyed. "Hell no, you son of a bitch!" Hidan barked and they glared at each other. Konan laughed. "They're like brothers!" she said. "Uncanny," Itachi quipped.

"They make a good pair...like us!" Zetsu said. "It's decided then. Kakuzu is Hidan's new partner!" Pain declared. Kakuzu was about to object, but the door burst open and Anko strolled in. "You guys sent Asuma off on a wild goose chase to Suna!" she scolded. "I'll have to keep an eye on you twerps till he gets back." She chewed her dango noisily, while inspecting their faces. "Funny, you don't _all_ look mischievous," she murmured as she strolled to the teacher's desk.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki!" Konan mouthed. "Dance your ass off cos we're all-exclusive," Hidan whispered, making the Akatsuki sound like a famous five-star restaurant. There was no way Kakuzu could mouth an objection with that mask of his. But inside, he was happy he couldn't object. Maybe he could find meaning with the Akatsuki, and find someone who understood.

He doubted that his lawyer and counsellor would be happy with the new development, but he didn't care anymore (oh, he never cared anyway!). By the way, there were more important matters at hand...like getting _his_ hands on that free jacket!

 **Whoopee! I made it well past 2,000 words! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Can you guess who the librarian is? Lol! I can't wait for the next chapter! Oh wait...I'm the one writing it!**

 **Please leave your comments! I said "please". I don't care how many people read this, but I** _ **really**_ **care about what you think.**

 **Have a wonderful day!**


	3. Chapter Three: Itachi

**Hey, you guys! Sorry, I'm late! I actually wrote this down 2 weeks ago, but I was too lazy to type it up! Forgive me? Remember, a completely alternate universe from the last two chapters. ;)**

Chapter Three: Itachi Uchiha

Uchiha Itachi stared at the wall clock and sighed. He was finally here in Konoha High, but now he couldn't wait to get out. He was the only Uchiha in the whole school, and he liked it that way. He was meant to go the prestigious Uchiha Academy, but he couldn't imagine going to a school where everyone had the same last name as him.

He'd told his father that he didn't want to go. His father, Uchiha Fugaku was a very strict man, and the head of the elite Uchiha. Itachi got sick of playing the perfect son, and requested to go to a normal high school. When his father refused, he stayed at home for the whole of what should've been his freshman year, studying on his own. He would've spent this year at home too, if it wasn't for his mother, Mikoto.

Itachi started school one month late. He took all Advanced classes, and yet they were too slow for him. He must have studied more than he was meant to last year.

The clock didn't seem to be moving, so Itachi's mind drifted to his younger brother, Sasuke. He was still naive and thought that Itachi had 'betrayed' their family. There was no way he could explain to his brother his intentions, so he just decided to let Sasuke believe whatever he wanted, and live under that illusion.

 _I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for._

Most people kept out of Itachi's way in this school because...well, because he was an elite. _Geez, it's not like I'm going to kill them_ , Itachi thought. Though it might be fun to play with them. Itachi loved to test how much he could manipulate people.

 _Reality might be just another illusion..._

Five minutes left in this never-ending period. Maybe he'd ditch next period. All he was gonna do was learn stuff he already knew anyway. He wished there was more excitement in this peaceful little Konohan-utopia. He thought of Naruto, Sasuke's best friend/worst enemy, and a smile crossed his face. Naruto was a little, blonde bundle of energy. He was still in middle school though.

Here in Konoha High though, Itachi noticed someone like Naruto, a freshman by the name of Deidara. Deidara got in trouble a lot though. Itachi wondered, for a split second, what it'd be like to get in trouble.

"Class dismissed!" Minato-sensei said with a smile. He was as powerful as Fugaku, maybe even more. What was he doing teaching in a high school? The kids piled out of the class in groups or in private pairs. Only Itachi was alone. If only Shisui was here. But no, _his_ parents had shipped him off to Uchiha Academy.

Itachi had Choza-sensei for health class next. Not interested. He decided to take the long way round and see if Choza-sensei would bust him for coming late. He passed the empty biology class. Tsunade's class. She was probably out somewhere drinking sake. Principal Sarutobi was sure to get mad at her again...

Itachi heard splashing noises coming from inside so he decided to investigate. He walked in, hands in his pockets. "What are you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the blue-haired guy with his hands in the fish tank. The guy grinned and stood to his full height, making him much taller than Itachi. Itachi didn't move, only stared at him.

"Oh wow. It's the great and powerful Uchiha Itachi," the boy said, grinning. "Hoshigaki Kisame, at your service," he added. "What are you doing?" Itachi repeated. Kisame's hands, which were hidden behind his back, came into Itachi's view. In one hand was a small scoop net, and in the other, a small see-through plastic bag filled with water.

"It's a shame to lock these fish up in here," Kisame said grinning. His teeth were sharp and pointed, like shark's teeth. Itachi felt bad for his dentist. "I'm gonna release them after school." "I take it this isn't your first attempt?" Itachi observed. Kisame grinned again, then went back to his business. Itachi watched him, curious to know what Kisame would do next.

The late-bell rang, but neither boy moved. Itachi suddenly caught a whiff of sake. "Tsunade-sensei," he whispered. Kisame smelt it too. "Uh-oh. Busted again!" Kisame grinned. Was he supposed to be smiling?! A blond woman with twin ponytails and the hugest chest in the history of female chests stood in front of the door, hands on her hips. She pointed a manicured finger at the two boys. "Kisame! You _and_ your new clone! Detention!" she declared. "Maybe she's so drunk, she won't remember what just happened," Kisame said. "I HEARD THAT!"

Itachi wanted excitement? Oh, he got it, all right.

After school, Itachi went to the dreaded detention hall. Two people rushed in before him, both wearing black jackets with a red cloud design. Itachi sighed and followed them in. Was class boring? No, it wasn't. Especially when compared to detention. Nara Shikaku was the teacher on duty. "My usual customers, plus a newbie," he sighed, massaging his temples. "Remember, no doing homework, studying, talking, laughing, tweeting, texting, IM-ing, whispering, singing, sleeping and/or obnoxiousness. Just _sit there_ and think about what you did wrong. Capiche?"

"So basically, don't have fun," a boy with slicked-back silver hair said. "Whatever, yeah," Deidara muttered. "One hour is an annoyingly long time to wait," the redhead beside him grumbled.

"Well then, think about _that_ before you do something _stupid_!" Shikaku-sensei snapped. With a sigh, he began tackling the pile of paperwork on his desk.

Itachi let his mind wander as he took in everyone in the class. There was an olive-skinned guy counting a huge wad of money under his desk. The platinum-blond who spoke earlier glared at Shikaku with intense purple eyes and popped his gum obnoxiously loud. A girl with blue hair fiddled with origami. There was a million piercing on one guy. Then a green-haired fellow who didn't look as symmetrical as he should.

Itachi sighed and let his mind wander outside the class. He thought of Kakashi, a senior and a fellow ANBU member. He just kind of watched Itachi, observing his every mood, and was more than happy to lend a listening ear, always willing to smile. What would Kakashi think if he saw him here now?

Itachi's train of thought was interrupted by a lazy ring tone. It was coming from Shikaku's phone, and Itachi glared daggers at it. Shikaku picked up his phone. "Hello?" he said into the receiver, and he visibly paled. "Yoshino! Well ah, I'm in detention. No, I didn't get in trouble, I'm a teacher!" Someone snickered, but Shikaku was too worried about whoever was on the other line to notice. "Right now? Where's Shikamaru?" He held the phone away from his ear as the person on the other side screamed at him. "Okay! I'm coming! Yes, yes, I'm running!" As he said this, Shikaku grabbed his jacket and his car keys and dashed out.

"Ha! And I thought _my_ mother was fuckin' scary!"the Gum-Popper said. "Poor Shikamaru. He's still just a kid," Kisame grinned. He was sitting next to Itachi, for some reason.

"What's an _Uchiha_ doing here?" Deidara narrowed his eyes at Itachi, not bothering to hide his scorn. "I got him in trouble," Kisame shrugged. "That doesn't sound very fair," the only girl there said. "The world isn't fair," Piercings sighed. "Oh, lemme guess! The bitch with the tits to die for _caught_ you when you were tryin' to steal _her_ fuckin' fish from _her_ fuckin' classroom?" Gum snickered. Kisame grinned wider. "Right again, Hidan," he said. "What did _you_ do this time?" Kisame added. "Obviously the language problem," the one counting money said, rolling his green eyes. "Do you have the Tourette's Syndrome or something?" Deidara asked, smirking. "Hell no, ya dipshit!" Hidan spat. "Better watch your fuckin' shit-hole or Lord Jashin'll damn you to hell!" he fumed. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen," Redhead said.

"Why are _you_ here, you fucking smart aleck?" Hidan aimed at the redhead. "My _name_ is Sasori," the redhead scoffed. " _And_ I'm here unjustly!"he added. "Unjustly?" the girl and Piercings asked at the same time. "Unjustly? Puh-lease!" Deidara smirked. "He got in an argument with his art teacher over the definition of art, yeah." " _Our_ art teacher," Sasori corrected. "And you wre involved too!" Deidara folded his arms. "That's cos you guys were both horribly wrong! Everyone knows art is an explosion!" Sasori rolled his eyes.

"What about Zetsu? Why is _he_ here?" Kisame asked, jerking his thumb in the direction of the green-haired guy. "A very funny story, actually!" Zetsu laughed. Then his tone changed. "No, actually, it wasn't. I got in trouble for almost giving a teacher a heart attack." "Heart attack?" Itachi echoed. _Oops!_ Why did that slip out? Why was he even listening?

"Zetsu has a tendency to blend into the walls and appear when you least expect him," Kisame explained. "How is it his fault?" Itachi murmured. "People like us are usually segregated against," Piercings said. "In fact, I got in trouble for giving a motivational speech during lunch." _Why would he be giving speeches during lunch anyway?_ "Well, it was kind of expected since the speech was about world domination," Sasori pointed out. "Urusai!"Piercings snapped. Then he turned to Itachi. "I am Pain, by the way."

It was the first time someone had introduced himself to Itachi from 5 rows away, but Itachi decided to be polite. "I'm-". "Uchiha Itachi. Yeah, I know." Pain nodded. He jerked a finger in the direction of the girl sitting next to him. "That's Konan." Konan smiled kindly. She doesn't look like a trouble maker...if you could over look the lip ring.

Konan apparently read his mind. "I'm here by choice," she said.

Itachi was soon forgotten as the Akatsuki recounted their day to each other. From the way they talked, Itachi was able to discern their personalities. Well, except Zetsu. He was hard to understand. Multiple personalities, he supposed.

Sasori was quiet and deductive, like Itachi. But unlike Itachi, he was very impatient. He also seemed very fond of calling Deidara a brat.

Deidara was loud and hyperactive, and talked on and on about a new type of fireworks he was creating.

Konan was quiet and reserved, and clung onto every word that Pain said. She seemed to be really touchy on the subject of deception. Itachi wondered what her story was.

Everything tha came out of Pain's mouth was a speech. He was huge on putting differences aside and joining together for the perseverance of peace. He sure didn't _look_ like a peacemaker. What did his mother think of all those piercings?!

Hidan managed to squeeze one or two swear words into every sentence he spoke. He enjoyed poking fun at everyone else and kept on referring to one Lord Jashin. He was also ultimately a masochist.

Then Kisame...well, he already knew Kisame.

The olive-skinned boy hadn't spoken a word since he'd commented on Hidan's choice of words. He just kept counting his money. Either he had a lot of money, or he just kept starting over.

Kisame noticed Itachi staring and laughed. "That's the Akatsuki's resident hustler," he said. "Whoever speaks his name forks over 5 bucks. Let's just say that the third syllable of his name is 'zu', the first is 'ka' and he second is 'ku'." _Kakuzu,_ Itachi thought. "Why?" he asked aloud. "It was a bet between him and the rest of the Akatsuki," Sasori said. "We lost, yeah," Deidara sniffed. "Piece of advice: never make a bet with Kakuzu," Kisame said. "Kisame! Five bucks!" Kakuzu said, looking up. ":Oops," Kisame grinned. "Thank Jashin the bet lasts only for this week," Hidan sighed, glaring at Kakuzu.

"You guys are the Akatsuki? Is that jacket the team uniform?" Itachi guessed. "Don't say 'uniform'," Konan interjected, wrinkling her nose. "By the way, Uchiha, what are you doing here? Isn't there a special school for you guys, yeah?" Deidara sneered. "I don't click with the rest of my clan, I guess," Itachi sighed.

"Hmm...so why don't you join us?" Pain offered. "What?!" Itachi and Deidara said at the same time. It wasn't easy to surprise Itachi. He always predicted all the possible outcomes of each and every situation in his life. This was a first.

 _But what does it mean to be correct or true?_

Itachi blinked, unsure of what to do for the first time in his life. Fugaku would not be pleased. Neither would Sasuke. He loved them both, but now, he just really wanted to join this stange 'Akatsuki', and see where life would take him; to make a decision for _him_ and not for anyone else. This Akatsuki seemed like a great group.

 _Time to stop living in an illusion, and awake to reality..._

"Sure," Itachi answered coolly. "Sweet!" Hidan popped his gum. "More money for my pocket," Kakuzu said happily. "I call dibs on him!"Kisame said. "Go ahead and take him, yeah," Deidara scowled.

"I'll get you a jacket by tomorrow," Konan said. This was going to be a whole new experience. And finally, Itachi got the excitement he was hoping for!

 **Haha, Deidara never** _ **did**_ **like Itachi, did he? I think I did a pretty good job for Itachi (he's so hard to understand!) I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! Please review and lemme know what you all think! And yeah, I'm open to suggestions too!**


	4. Chapter Four: Zetsu

**Thank you all for your patronage! Here is the long-awaited next chapter.**

Chapter Four: Zetsu

Zetsu walked down the halls of Konoha High. The way the yellow walls blended into the blue lockers was soothing, yet annoying at the same time. Yeah, he had what some people called a 'personality disorder'. Other people called it _madness_.

It wasn't his fault though. He was created in a lab, and his mother was just a woman who had either volunteered or was paid to give birth to him. He ended up being a clone of two masters, Madara and Hashirama. The Hashirama in him made him see good in everything, while the Madara was his ruthless half.

Two different mindsets on anything and everything didn't really allow him to have stuff he enjoyed or stuff he disliked. He gave up on trying to have a personality ages ago, and lived only for the sake of gathering intel.

That's why he was in high school: to gather intel on all aspects in all the subjects this school had to offer. "Make new friends!" Hashirama-dono had advised cheerfully. "Show them who's superior!" Madara-dono had added. Not sure who to listen to, Zetsu avoided most people. Not that they'd like to come anywhere near him anyway.

He was once new in this so-called high school, but not anymore. He'd stolen records of all the students and teachers from the main office when Vice-Principal Yamato was taking a nap. Being as intelligent as he was, Zetsu now knew everything there was to know about everyone at school. After all, that's why he was here: to gather intel.

But there was one territory he hadn't trespassed in yet, a place where no one dared to enter: Detention. Since he was really good at blending in, he could always hide somewhere and observe.

 _But no information is better than inside information._

He had to go to detention. But how? He couldn't just show up uninvited. That would be too suspicious. Hmm...

If he remembered correctly, which he was sure he did, the most notorious student in the whole of Konoha High (possibly in the whole of Konoha itself!) was Hidan. No recorded last name, platinum blonde, purple eyes, and a tongue like a whiplash, according to the school records. Maybe _he_ could help.

Zetsu found Hidan leaning against a locker talking to his friend Kakuzu during lunch. He was shirtless under his black jacket-that was against the rules. Zetsu approached them silently. "Hello," he said, once he was right beside them. Hidan jumped. "What the fuck-" He muttered a strong of curses as he rubbed his elbow, which he had accidentally hit on the locker. It looked to Zetsu like he actually _enjoyed_ the pain...maybe it was just his imagination...

Hidan fixed a purple-eyed glare on Zetsu, who didn't even flinch. Hos Madara side was working. "What?!" Hidan demanded. "I need to get in detention," Zetsu stated simply. Hidan blinked in surprise. "Huh?" he stuttered. "You heard me," Zetsu said.

A mischievous grin spread across Hidan's face as he rubbed his hands together excitedly. " _Now_ we're fuckin' talking! You're my type of person!" he said. Kakuzu folded his arms across his chest. "Well, this will be interesting."

Moments later, Hidan and Zetsu were standing in front of room 391. "Rule #1 of being a troublemaker: the classics always work," Hidan said. _I'm not trying to be a troublemaker, I just want to get in trouble_ , Zetsu thought, but he just nodded at Hidan. He watched with interest as Hidan rigged the door of the classroom. Then he handed Kakuzu a wad of cash. "Go tell Kakashi-sensei that he has a 'special visitor' waiting for him in Room 391," Hidan told him.

"That much money for just that?" Zetsu asked Hidan after Kakuzu had left. "You don't fuckin' know Kakuzu," Hidan said solemnly, shaking his head.

Minutes later, Kakashi came walking down the hall reading Jiraiya's latest novel, Make-Out Tactics. Zetsu thought he had a strangely _naughty_ look on his face, although more than half of it was hidden behind a mask. Zetsu looked up at the bucket of red paint hanging over the door. "There's no way he's gonna fall for that," he said unsurely. "Watch and learn, motherfucker," Hidan smirked. He and Zetsu hid behind a nearby vending machine **(A/N: Yes, they have vending machines on every hallway...how awesome is that?!)**. Kakuzu stopped 6 feet behind Kakashi with an amused look in his strangely-colored eyes.

Kakashi reached the door frame. "Now!" Hidan hissed and Zestu pulled the rope. Before Kakashi could take another step, the bucket turned over. In less than an instant, Kakashi looked like he'd just gotten back from a swim in a sea of red paint. He froze.

"Yatta!" Hidan cheered, leaving their hiding place. "It actually worked..." Zetsu said incredulously, also stepping out from behind the vending machine. _Ready to get busted_ , he thought.

But Kakashi didn't do anything. He just stood there, not moving. "Aww, the poor fuck is traumatised," Hidan snickered. "So sad..." Zetsu agreed laughing, his Madara side prompting him to feel pleasure at Kakashi's 'suffering' and his Hashirama side laughing good-naturedly. Even Kakuzu let out a chuckle from behind his mask.

"You got paint...on my new book," Kakashi said quietly, still not moving. "Uh-oh," Hidan said. Kakashi turned to face them slowly, his eyes closed, indicating that he was smiling. "Well that was a magnificent show of teamwork," he said in a cheerful voice. But then his eyes took on a evil glint and his voice became deeper... _scarier_. "But, you lose. You can think about what you've done...IN DETENTION!" he finished. "That ain't fuckin' fair!" Hidan protested. "And I won't get to find out what happened next, which also isn't fair. Life's not fair. Deal with it, kiddo," Kakashi shrugged, sparing a look filled with longing at his book.

"Idiots," Kakuzu said, laughing at Hidan and Zetsu. "You too, Mister," Kakashi said, looking meaningfully at Kakuzu. "What? Why?" Kakuzu demanded. "You said I had a 'special visitor', and from what I can see, this class is empty. Fishy, isn't it?" Kakashi said matter-of-factly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go save my clothes before the paint hardens...and my dignity," Kakashi sniffed and walked away stiffly.

Kakuzu marched over to Hidan and poked him on his bare chest. "You better add this to my paycheck," he growled. "Detention was not part of the deal." Then he stalked off. "You were gonna get in trouble for some reason or the other anyway," Hidan muttered as he followed his friend. "See you after school, Tetsu!" he called over his shoulder. "It's Zetsu."

The ring of the closing bell marked new beginnings for Zetsu. M"You seem rather chipper today," Anko noted as she watched him pack his books in a hurry. Anko was probably the only person who didn't treat Zetsu like a weirdo. They weren't friends though...at least, Zetsu didn't _think_ they were. Zetsu grinned (courtesy of Hashirama) and shrugged. "New mission," he said. Anko nodded as if she understood, although she probably had no idea what he was talking about.

By the time Zetsu reached the Detention Hall, the halls were already empty. Or so he thought. Somebody hung his arm around Zetsu's shoulders. "Hey, look! It's my little trainee!" Hidan said. "In the flesh and blood!" Zetsu grinned. Then his mood changed and he said "What do you want?"

Hidan withdrew his arm quickly, a bemused expression on his face. "Hey, are you happy to see me or not?" he asked. "Yeah! Not really," Zetsu replied. Hidan blinked, no doubt the rusty cogs in his head were spinning on overdrive. "Hmmm, a dissociative identity disorder," Kakuzu mumbled. "Not everyone fuckin' understands Latin, Kakuzu!" Hidan scoffed. "Multiple personality disorder," Kakuzu clarified. "What does that fuckin' mean?" Hidan asked. "It means he has two personalities, idiot!" Kakuzu snapped, narrowing his eyes at Hidan.

Hidan's cocky grin returned at once. "That's fuckin' badass awesome!" he exclaimed. Zetsu was surprised. Hidan was clearly not normal.

The three boys walked into the room. Zetsu sat down first, Hidan sat beside him, and Kakuzu dropped down on the other side of Hidan. He immediately pulled out a wallet and began to count his money.

The teacher on duty was Inoichi Yamanaka-sensei. "Your detention slips?" he asked the three latecomers. "Kakashi forgot to give us one when he was busy bawling over his fuckin' book!" Hidan scoffed. Yamanaka-sensei rolled his eyes. "Young people of nowadays...using such words..." he muttered.

Zetsu looked around the class as he recognized Hoshigaki Kisame, Uchiha Itachi, Akasuna Sasori, Iwa Deidara, Ame Pain and Origami Konan. He also realized that they all wore the same jacket with a unique design. He had noticed that Hidan and Kakuzu wore the same jacket, with Hidan shirtless under his, but he had assumed that it was just a friendship thing.

 _Assumptions are dangerous_ , he affirmed.

This detention thing was more complicated than he thought! They had a secret organization?! How'd he miss that?!

Suddenly, the door of the room burst open and a blond girl wearing a purple outfit stood with her hands on her hips. "Daddy! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" the girl whined. Zetsu searched the data in his head. _Ino Yamanaka. Middle schooler._ "Ino! What's wrong?" Yamanaka-sensei asked, leaping to his feet.

"There's like, an emergency! I need you!" she wailed, running up to her father and tugging at his sleeve. "But Ino! I'm busy right now!" the older Yamanaka stuttered. "Are these delinquents more important than your daughter, who happens to be your ONLY daughter?!" Ino pouted. "O-of course not!" Yamanaka-sensei stammered. "Then let's go!" Ino draggd her dad out of the class. "He only managed to yell out "Be good!" before the door was slammed behind him.

"And goodbye to peace and quiet," Itachi sighed. "Alright, who payed the blond chick to drag her daddy away?" Hidan announced. "Definitely not me," Kakuzu said. "I did, yeah," Deidara called from the front of the class. "Nice," Kisame grinned. "So what did you idiots do this time?" Pain asked. "I came here hoping it'd be quieter than home. It was, but I guess that didn't last," Itachi sighed. "I tore out all the pages of some books in the library and used them to make origami," Konan blushed. "But I didn't know when I did it! Honest!" she added. "I got in trouble for scaring the kindergarteners," Kisame sniffed. "It's not my fault they're afraid of sharks!"

"First of all, I'm not an idiot, yeah," Deidara stated. "And I got busted for 'borrowing' clay from the art room with Sasori no Danna." "I didn't even do anything! I just happened to be with him at the time," Sasori grumbled. "Bad things always happen when I wait."

"Tobi's here! Tobi's here!" a black-haired boy wearing an orange mask cried as he rushed in and sat behind Deidara. "Uh, WHY is Tobi here?" Deidara asked, clearly annoyed. "When Tobi raised Tobi's hand to answer a question in class, Kushina-sensei said that she was giving Tobi her full detention!" Tobi giggled.

Deidara face-palmed. "I think she said _attention_ , not detention," Konan said, exasperated. "How stupid can you fuckin' get?" Hidan mocked. "Why are _you_ here, genius?" Pain launched at Hidan. Hidan threw an arm around Zetsu. "I was teaching my new apprentice here how to get in trouble," he said proudly. "Wow, you can say the word 'apprentice'. But do you actually know what it means?" Itachi deadpanned, not looking up from his book. "Shut the fuck up, Ponytail!" Hidan retorted.

"Who's he? I didn't even notice he was here," Pain asked. "No offence," he added to Zetsu. "None taken. I usually blend into the lockers," Zetsu laughed. "I'm Zetsu, by the way." "He has a purple personality disorder!" Hidan said, having broken his glaring contest with Itachi. "Isn't that badass?!" "It's _multiple_ , you idiot!" Kakuzu corrected, smacking Hidan at the back of his head. "I think the peroxide on his head is affecting his brain," Sasori quipped. "I'm a natural!" Hidan fumed.

Ignoring his fellow members, Itachi focused his attention on Zetsu. "I take it you don't have many friends?" he observed. "None," Zetsu agreed, not the least offended nor ashamed about that fact. "So join us!" Pain suggested. Zetsu gave him a look that said _Are you for real?_ "What are you? An idiot?" he asked, Madara kicking in. "Actually, no. I'm the leader of the Akatsuki," Pain said, not at all offended. "Akatsuki?" Zetsu asked. "The misfits of this school," Sasori clarified. "It's our group name."

"Are you sure you want _me_ in your group?" Zetsu asked unsurely. "Why not? You can be Tobi's partner," Kisame said. "Halleluiah!" Deidara exclaimed, throwing his hands up in thanks. "I'm gonna miss you, Senpai!" Tobi sniffed, trying to hug Deidara while the blond held a hand over his face to keep him from coming closer. "I'm sure you'd be able to deal with him better than Dei," Konan observed. "I'm a lot creepier than you can imagine," Zetsu said, his Madara half slowly becoming ticked off. "Oh really? Try us," Pain dared. They were really willing to try him? Both of his halves were touched. "Deal," Zetsu said.

"Whoopee!" No more Tobi!" Deidara cheered. "I'll get you a jacket before this week is over," Konan said. "It ain't free, you know," Kakuzu tried. "Yes, it is," Pain said, glaring at Kakuzu.

Zetsu was still a bit shocked at what had just happened. Hashirama-dono would be happy he made friends, but he wasn't really sure of what he'd think about the friends themselves. Madara-dono would want Zetsu to try and overthrow Pain. But wait...who said they had to know?

 **Note: Deidara, Sasori, Pain and Konan don't really have last names. I just made them up. ^_^**

 **I got up at 5am just to type this! I re-read the last chapter and noticed two mistakes (no space between 'was' and 'meant'; misspelled 'damn' as damnb'), but I've corrected them now.**

 **Tobi made an appearance in this chapter, but there's no guarantee he'll be present in the next one.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please like and review! And if you have any suggestions about detention options or anything else, please let me know!**


	5. Chapter Five: Deidara

**Okay, here's Deidara.**

Chapter Five: Deidara

Deidara smirked as he looked up at the entrance to Konohagakure High School. People would immediately notice he was new, since it was already November. Not that he was complaining. More opportunities to show off his art, yeah.

He found his way to the principal's office, keeping his confident smirk all the way. "Iwa Deidara?" the Vice-Principal Shizune asked. She handed him his schedule and told him to have a wonderful first day. As he was leaving, he stole a glance into the glass section that was the principal's personal office and saw a blond woman snoozing with a jar of sake on her desk.

Homeroom: Kakashi-sensei. He was in the room and on the only empty seat he saw when the bell rang. At least he was on time. He couldn't say the same for the teacher. The students in his class took that opportunity to continue their conversations. Bored, Deidara pulled out a piece of clay from his pocket-he always had some- and began to play with it. He noticed the redhead beside him give him a sideways glance.

"What's it to ya, yeah?" Deidara scowled. "I clearly remember not saying anything," the redhead replied, keeping a bored expression on his face. Deidara scoffed. "Of course. People like you wouldn't know art if it exploded in your face, yeah." "On the contrary, brat," the redhead said. "Contrary?" Deidara snorted. "As if _you_ know the first thing about art!" "I do, but I'd rather not indulge in sharing my views with an amateur like you."

Deidara was about to make a snappy comeback when a silver haired teacher strolled into the classroom. "There you are, Kakashi-sensei!" someone yelled. "What's your excuse this time?" another said. "Sorry kids. I got lost on the path of life," the teacher said, smiling behind his...mask? "Yeah right!" Deidara said, rolling his blue eyes. Kakashi noticed him immediately. "Oh, you must be the new student I was told about," he said. The class grew quiet as they all turned to stare at him. Did they really not notice him before?

"Wow, he's hot," he heard a girl whisper. "He just snuck in...I didn't even notice him!" a boy said. "He's like a ninja!" another agreed. Deidara smirked. Compliments were like his fuel. "Okay class, this is Iwa Deidara, your new classmate. Be nice to him, or you'll have to deal _with me_." Kakashi growled the last two words, making everybody shiver with fear. Deidara was impressed, though the redhead besides him rolled his eyes. _What's his problem, yeah?_

The redhead answered the name Akasuna Sasori when Kakashi called roll. _He's interesting,_ Deidara thought with a smirk.

The bell signified that homeroom was over and Deidara glanced down at his schedule. 1st period: Woodwork. Another form of art. He'd give it a try! He used the map at the back of his schedule to find his way. This school sure was massive. Suddenly, the person walking in front of him turned around and snapped "Why are you following me?!"

Deidara blinked in surprise: It was Sasori. "Chill, dude. I didn't even notice you in front of me, yeah." Deidara frowned. Sasori regarded him with the same bored expression. "You sound like you're trying to convince yourself," he said. "Huh?" Deidara asked. "The way you say 'yeah' at the end of your sentences," Sasori clarified. Deidara would've blushed if he wasn't offended. "It's how I talk, deal with it, yeah."

Sasori's scowl was replaced by a triumphant smirk. "So you _do_ have some backbone," was all he said before turning around and continuing his journey. Deidara glared daggers at his back before returning his attention to his map. He couldn't let weirdos like that Sasori guy get on his nerves.

He made it to his class right on time. He wouldn't care if he got a tardy though. All that mattered was art. He looked around his class. He caught sight of Sasori talking to a blue-haired girl. So he was in this class too! Could this day get any worse?! The woodworks teacher headed his way. "Are you Deidara?" he asked. "You don't see any other new students in here, do you?" Deidara retorted. The teacher ignored his little comment. "I am Yamato-sensei, but the students here prefer to call me Yamato-taicho, for some reason. It's your choice, though." He turned around and called Sasori over.

Sasori blanched when he saw Deidara. Clearly, he did not like him. "This is my star student, Akasuna Sasori. I'll pair you two up so he can help you get caught up." "I don't need his help! I-" Deidara froze when he saw the stare Yamato was giving him. Scary! "But Konan's my partner!" Sasori protested. Apparently, Yamato gave him the same stare because his eyes suddenly found something interesting on the floor.

"Good!" Yamato-taicho said, suddenly very cheerful. "Get to work kids! We're making puppet's this week!" "Taicho!" some kid called and Yamato went over to help him. Sasori glared at Deidara. "Don't get in my way, brat," he said. "I think you're confusing which one of us is the brat, yeah," Deidara scoffed. He saw Yamato walk over to the girl Sasori was talking to before-Konan?- tell her something, and point to where two girls-one with short pink hair, the other with long purple hair- were working. Konan shot one look at Sasori before going to meet her new partners, who seemed terrified of her.

"Listen, brat. I'm only going to say this once," Sasori sighed once they got back to his work bench. Deidara half-listened to his lecture. He only wanted to do the actual _art_. Sasori stopped talking to take a drink of water. Deidara noticed Konan watching them intently. "Your girlfriend?" he asked. Sasori choked on his water. "Konan? No way!" he sputtered, glaring daggers at Deidara. "Pain-sama would kill me," he muttered, not meaning for Deidara to hear. "Ah, so it's a forbidden love, yeah?" "Stop talking. Now!" Sasori commanded.

Deidara rolled his eyes. He was just trying to have some fun. "Well then, Sasori no Danna, teach me."

* * *

3rd period for Deidara was PreCal, taught by Shikaku. He sat next to a raven-haired boy whose hair was tied in a low ponytail. He seemed really bored but was keeping up with the class. "Itachi, what's the answer?" Shikaku-sensei asked. "Two plus square root of three all over six," Itachi answered simply. Deidara gawked. H was fairly good at math-it all about the strategies-but he was nowhere _near_ done with that problem!

Itachi glanced at Deidara, before returning his attention to the board. _Let me outta here!_

* * *

Finally, 4th period. The last period before lunch, where he could eat bakudon and sketch plans for his newest fireworks under a tree. But first, he had to get through gym first.

"Oh! A brand new student brimming with youth!" Gai-sensei wailed as he hugged Deidara. Deidara was mortified. No one had ever, ever, _ever_ hugged him so tight. Especially not a teacher! He just stood, frozen in spot as the green-clad teacher danced around him. Some of the students looked on in pity, but there was nothing they could do.

"Okay! To celebrate our new student, we'll all have a good old-fashioned game of dodge ball!" Gai announced. Some whoops, some cheers, some groans. Deidara did nothing. He was still paralysed. Is this how they behaved here in Konoha. Maybe he should move back to Iwa. He was sure Kurotsuchi and the old man would be happy to have him back! He started planning his apology in his head.

"Hey dude, you can stop shivering now, he's gone," a voice said, bringing Deidara back to reality. This person was much taller than him, and had a strange hue to his skin, like he was always cold. Or rather, like he was _amphibious_. Deidara was thankful for the wake-up. He was about to practice an apology-an _apology!_ Deidara does not apologise! "You're on my team," the extremely tall guy said. "My name's Kisame."

"Wow, you sure are short," Kisame snickered. "Kinda like Sasori." Deidara took offence. He considered 5'5'' to be a perfectly acceptable height for his age. "I'm not short, you're just tall!" he snapped. "And don't compare me to that uptight redhead, yeah!" Kisame raised his eyebrows. "Feisty, aren't we? Well then, show me what you got on the field."

Oh, Deidara showed him alright. Despite his seemingly idiotic nature, Deidara was good at strategies. He knew how to aim and how to dodge. His eyes were sharp, and he could see a ball coming from a mile away. Soon, it was only he and Kisame left on their side of the court, and two on the other side. With such a number, dodging would be easy. The game would drag on. Not only that, his opponents would aim for him, seeing that he was obviously the smaller of the two. Then he had an idea.

As one raised his hand to aim at Deidara, he moved, ever so slightly close to Kisame. At the last moment, he went completely behind Kisame, distracting the taller guy and letting their opponent's ball hit Kisame. The gym went quiet. No one had ever hit Kisame. They'd all expected him to win! Seizing this opportunity, Deidara whipped two quick balls at the last men standing, and became the last _man_ standing. Flabbergasted, the students burst into applause. Deidara smirked. Nothing like winning.

"I knew you were a promising student the second you walked into my class!" Gai-sensei wailed, suddenly hugging Deidara again. Okay, maybe winning _wasn't_ such a good thing...

* * *

Aah, lunch. Deidara happily warmed up his bakudon and sat under a tree with his sketchbook. He had to appropriately utilise these 35 minutes of peace, _without_ scowling redheads and humongous shark people. Unfortunately, he forgot to add smitten girls to his list as he noticed a girl in a blond ponytail walk up to him.

Somewhere else, a group of people walked out into the school's yard. Eating in the cafeteria was something they never did, and because people usually avoided them, they usually had the yard all to themselves. Not today, they noticed, as they settled round their usual picnic table. "Who's the blondie?" a certain pierced man asked. "It's that idiot Deidara," Sasori growled, recognizing him immediately. "Idiot? I think he's quite smart, how he outsmarted me during dodge ball today," Kisame grinned. "You lost?"Konan asked incredulously. Kisame nodded. "That kid is in my 3rd period class," Itachi said.

They watched as a girl approached him, obviously trying to flirt. Deidara seemed annoyed and rejected her. They watched it happen with girl after girl. "Kid's fuckin' blind, chasing away all those babes," another member on their table snorted, cramming a Subway sandwich into his mouth. "He's interesting," Konan said. "I agree," the pierced one said. "He's not just rejecting them, he's rejecting their possible friendship, as if he knows he doesn't and will never belong with them..." "Only _you_ would think that, Pain-sama," Sasori moaned, knowing what was coming next. Said Pain grinned. "You guys get him over here, if you can." That sounded like a challenge, so of course Sasori, Itachi and Kisame took him up.

Deidara felt another shadow loom over him. Another girl? Do they not get that he wanted to be alone? He raised his head, a harsh comment about to leave his lips before he realized who was with him. "You guys..." Deidara murmured. He returned his eyes to his sketchbook. "Beat it. I already have to deal with you guys every morning. I'd rather keep it that way, yeah," he said. "Don't waste time brat, just come with us," Sasori said, annoyed that he had to do this. "To?" Deidara inquired. "Pain-sama wants to meet you," Itachi said. "You mean Konan-san's boyfriend?" Deidara asked, smirking. Kisame choked on a laugh. "Whoever gave you that idea?" he snickered.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I move alone, yeah." "Why is that?" Kisame asked, amused by this whole thing. "Because I'm better, simple." Deidara said. "Alright, enough," Itachi spoke up. "If you're so much better than us, I'm sure you wouldn't mind humoring me in a fist fight." Deidara scowled. They were relentless. But if there was anything he enjoyed as much as art, it was mopping the floor with people. He stood up. "Don't regret it," he said to Itachi. Kisame smirked. "I think _you'll_ be the one to regret it."

 **Short time skip**

Deidara collapsed, exhausted. How did this guy over-power him in such a short amount of time? He sat up, making sure his signature smirk was still on his face. "You won. A deal's a deal, yeah," he said, though he was fuming on the inside. He was about to join them to meet this _Pain-sama_ when they noticed a teacher standing behind them. "As expected of an elite Uchiha," Yamanaka-sensei said. "However, I do have to punish you. With detention."

 _So I ended up getting detention on my first day. It's all cos of those crazy people. And that Itachi kid. He's an Uchiha? Aren't elite like him supposed to go to private academies and stuff?_ "Hey, hey, hey, it's the chick magnet!" a voice interrupted his thoughts. Deidara looked up to see a boy with slicked back hair and mischievous violet eyes. "You put on quite a show with Itachi," the boy's masked friend said. They entered the detention hall before him. Deidara rolled his eyes. Had word spread round already? It wasn't like he wasn't used to being an outcast. Sighing, he followed them in.

8 other people were already in the room, chatting happily. He noticed Itachi, Kisame, Konan and Sasori. For some reason, he sat next to the redhead, much to his annoyance. Looking around, he realized that they all wore the same black jackets with a red cloud design. Now that he thought about it, they were all wearing it when he'd met them separately. They must be some kind of club and Pain-sama was their leader.

Konan tapped Pain, who hadn't noticed Deidara come in. "Oh, it's Blondie," he said. "That isn't my name," Deidara growled. "Of course. You are Deidara," Piercings said, waving it off as unimportant, which set Deidara's teeth on edge. "I'm guessing you're Pain-sama," he said, fighting to keep his smirk on his face. "You've already started addressing me respectfully. You must really want to join," Pain laughed. "Join what?" Deidara began, but was interrupted.

"You're fuckin' hilarious! I can't believe pissed off Sasori, Kisame _and_ Itachi on the same day!" he cackled. "Using me as a human shield _was_ pretty upsetting," Kisame grinned. "Did he pay you?" the tall masked boy asked. "Of course not," Kisame replied. "A human shield?" Sasori smirked. "How did he manage that?"Konan asked. "It was during dodge ball, actually..."

Watching them have fun and laugh together brought back memories for Deidara. A wave of sadness washed over Deidara. It was once like that, back in Iwa. He was an orphan who was taken in and raised by the Tsuchikage himself. Deidara showed brilliance in art and other fields, and they all tried to make him feel like he belonged. But he knew he didn't. That's why he left. He moved to Konoha on his own, hoping to find a place where he belonged. But here he was, still completely on his own.

"Stop sulking. It's annoying me," Sasori said suddenly. "I'm not sulking," Deidara sulked. "Oh, please," Sasori scoffed. "It's written all over your face." "The puppet master is right," Itachi said. "You're looking for a place where you belong," Pain said, nodding in understanding. Deidara smirked. "You're all crazy. I don't need anyone but myself, yeah." They all burst out laughing. "You're wrong," Konan said. "No one is an island." "Even the outcasts need a place to go home to. And in this school, that home is here," Pain pronounced.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "The detention hall?" Sasori face-palmed. Kisame and the guy with violet eyes burst out laughing. Even Itachi cracked a grin. Pain scowled. "Not the detention hall, the Akatsuki!" "Never heard of it, yeah," Deidara scoffed. "Look around you. We aren't regular high schoolers. We're different. Didn't you notice that Zetsu hasn't said a word since you came in? That Kakuzu just keeps on counting money? That Hidan has the Tourrette's syndrome?" Sasori asked. Deidara laughed. "Here, we're free to be us," Konan said quietly. "We all belong here."

Deidara shook his head. "That's nice of you to invite me to join your... _organization_. But I'm not sure you want _me_." "Exactly. We don't want you, _you_ want _us_ ," Pain said. Deidara was about to protest when Pain's words hit him. They were right. He _did_ want them. He had lost for the second time today. But to him, that loss felt an awful lot like a victory.

He smiled weakly. "So how do I get that jacket?"

.

.

 **I loved writing this chapter! I hope you guys liked it too! I think this is actually my longest chapter so far. Please heart and comment! Seriously!**

 **.**

Prologue

"By the way, who's the teacher in charge of detention today?" Hidan asked. _Nobody knows_.


	6. Chapter Six: Hidan

**Writer's block is every author's worst enemy.**

 ***Note: This is a Hidan chapter. There** _ **will**_ **be swearing***

Chapter Six: Hidan

Hidan wondered how the fuck he'd ended up in detention on his first day. Oh, who was he freakin' kidding? He knew it was going to end up like this. He had not one, but three detentions!

"That's amazing, though," a blonde boy said to him. "Not even Kakuzu has gotten triple detention, yeah." Hidan grinned. "Of course not. No one holds a fuckin' candle to me!" "He actually understands idioms. That's even more amazing," said Kakuzu deadpanned. Hidan glared at him. "Shut your butthole of a mouth, motherfucker!" "His profanity is even more amazing," the boy with blue hair said.

Hidan was sitting in Room 666, otherwise known as the Detention Hall. 8 other guys were there, including a girl. Hidan had given them all nicknames: Piercings, PaperBitch, Elite, Shark-Face, Barbie, Red, Moneybags and Plantzilla. "How did you get a triple detention anyway?" Puppet asked. Hidan flashed back to that morning...

* * *

A well-built albino boy stood outside the front door of Konoha High, grinning like the masochistic maniac he was. A blond boy with dancing blue eyes attempted to try to talk to him, but his onyx-eyed, onyx-haired companion pulled him back, hissing, "Baka-Naruto! Stay away from guys like that!" Yes, most people with half a brain would stay two miles away from that guy.

His silver-blond hair was slicked back, and he wasn't wearing a shirt under his black leather jacket. As if that wasn't enough, the three-bladed scythe strapped to his back made passer-bys too nervous to even call the police. A silver Jashin necklace glinted in the sunlight. His grin was wide and cocky. He was bad news.

Hidan was well aware of what his presence was doing to the people around him, and he fuckin' loved it! He purposely caught the eye of a Hyuga girl passing by, making her yelp and hide behind her tougher-looking blonde-haired friend, though the blonde herself seemed terrified. Hidan had just moved in from Yuugakure, or more accurately, he was kicked out from Yuu High. No other school would accept him except the ever generous Konoha. He was gonna make em regret ever letting him in. "Get ready for Hidan, Konoha!" he said aloud.

The second he walked in, a large-chested woman blocked his path. Her shirt showed an ample amount of cleavage. Hidan didn't bother trying to hide the fact that he was staring. Pissed off immediately, she kneed him in the stomach. "What's it to ya, bitch?" Hidan grunted through the pain...such wonderful pain. The woman punched him in the face and he crashed into the lockers behind him. Hidan groaned. "What the fuck? That hurt like hell!"

The woman folded her arms over her chest. "I am Principal Tsunade. You are Hidan, I presume?"

"Who's askin'?"

"The students were whispering about a gangster hanging out in front of my school. I should've known it was you."

"Well, whoop-de-doo, I'm famous. Do I get a fuckin' prize?" Hidan drawled, wobbling to his feet. The bitch packed punch, he'd give her that. "In fact you do. For violating the dress code and exhibiting inappropriate behaviour in front of your principal, you've been awarded a prize called _detention_." He'd barely been in the school for 5 minutes and he was already in trouble. Crap-tastic.

The first bell rang. Tsunade smirked. "Better hurry along to your first class. You wouldn't want another detention." With that she turned on her heel, barking orders at the other students as she went along.

* * *

"The principal, huh?" PaperBitch said. "That's super amazing. She never gives detention!" Barbie exclaimed. "That's probably because no one's stupid enough to dare to cross her," Red scoffed. "You're even more of an idiot than I expected." "Put a sock in it, Strawberry Shortcake!" Hidan retorted. Barbie burst into laughter. _Strawberry Shortcake_ glared at him. "So that's how you got _one_ detention," Piercings said. "How'd you get the other two?"

Hidan looked pointedly at the guy besides him. "Why dontcha ask Moneybags over here?" he asked. Kakuzu looked up from his wallet. "You gonna pay me for answering?" he asked. "Fuck no!" Hidan spat. "Then forget it." Hidan rolled his eyes. The others were obviously interested so he decided to tell them...

* * *

Hidan's first periods went by quite well. 4th period with Guy-Sensei, though, was another story. Apparently, once every week, Guy-Sensei did a gym activity that had nothing to do with the current curriculum. Sometimes, they weren't even considered gym activities at all! The last time, they went bobbing for apples. Another time, they did pottery. Yet another time, the students spent 50 minutes learning how to tie the perfect knot.

According to Guy-Sensei, they had to live their youth to the fullest, whatever that meant. Everyday, at the beginning and ending of class, Guy would say "Cheers to..." and the students would have to reply "...the springtime of youth!" This was Hidan's first time of experiencing such a thing. "What the fuck is this? _Lame_ ," he said aloud. "Deal with it, new kid." This kid, particularly tall, olive-skinned and counting money, was the only one in the class brave enough to stand next to the intimidatingly dangerous-looking Hidan.

Hidan frowned. "I deal with what I want to," he shot back."Suit yourself," the taller boy muttered, flipping 20's in his hands.

"Okaaaaaaaaaay, my youthful students! You're in for a treat today!" The whole class groaned. Guy-Sensei's "treats" were never treats. The co-gym teacher, Kakashi looked at his students with pity. "I'll show you an example with my eternal rival, Kakashi!" Guy continued. "Wait, what?" Now it was the students turn to look at Kakashi with pity.

Guy turned around, bringing the poor Kakashi with him, but the students could still see what he was doing. With a long cloth, Guy tied his left leg and Kakashi's right leg together. Then he turned around again, his bright smile nearly blinding the students. Kakashi had a look that said "Kill me now." "Behold students, the Right-Left Race!"

The students looked on at him in confusion. "Don't you mean the three-legged race, Guy-Sensei?" a student asked. "No, it's a right-left race because each person looses the ability to use either his left or right leg properly! It's a game of my own invention!" Guy announced. "I'm pretty sure it already exists. And it's called a _three-legged race_ ," someone called out bored-ly. "No! It's the Left-Right race! I mean the Right-Left race!" Guy argued. The students gave up. Guy was too energetic.

The two gym teachers led the students to the track outside. Then Kakashi split them up into groups. He placed Kakuzu and Hidan together, hoping that the two delinquents would at least leave the other kids alone. "Why am I stuck with _him_?" Kakuzu complained. "Just tough it out for this period, okay Kakuzu?" Kakashi sighed. Both boys glared at each other with murderous intent. Kakashi sighed again. He had his work cut out for him.

"I don't feel like running," Kakuzu said simply. "I don't fuckin care," Hidan said. "Ready, set, go!" Guy-Sensei yelled. Both delinquent remained at the starting point. Kakashi sighed. He knew this was going to be difficult. Guy pranced over to them. "Let's try this again…Ready, set, go!" he yelled. Neither boy moved. "Go!" Guy repeated. Still no reply. Kakuzu was calculating his earnings in his head. Hidan was playing with his nails. They just weren't interested. "Don't you youths know the meaning of the word 'go'?" Guy asked, obviously confused.

Hidan glared. "I ain't as big as idiot as you are!" he spat at the green-clad teacher. Guy Sensei gasped and clutched his chest as if an arrow had pierced through his heart. "You just admitted to being an idiot," Kakuzu pointed out. "Can it, Moneybags," Hidan growled. "You don't wanna mess with me, little Jashinist," Kakuzu said simply. "Oh yeah, damn miser?" Hidan cracked his fingers. Kakuzu just looked at him, uninterest written on his face. "You won't even be able to put a scratch on me," he said.

Hidan was mad now. "I'm gonna sacrifice you to Lord Jashin," he growled. "So you _are_ a Jashinist?" Kakuzu smirked, amused. The two stared each other down in a battle of wills. Kakashi shivered a bit. "It just got kinda chilly in here," he said, referring to the air of malice around the two. He made his getaway. He was leaving this one to Guy.

Guy didn't know when escape was necessary. He butted in between the two. "Wait just a minute, the two of you!" he declared. Both turned their malice to him. "Whaddya want, old man?" Kakuzu growled. Stab. "Get the fuck out of here, you stupid green weirdo!" Hidan spat. Stab. Guy clutched his chest. "Youth is a wonderful thing," he choked, tears in his eyes. "Yet alas, these two youthful souls have troubled the heart of their sensei, their mentor, their very _life_!"

"What the fuck are you babbling on about?" Hidan muttered. Stab. Guy clutched his chest. "And still yet, they burden the heart of the hand that fed them by uttering such…such… _abominations_!" Kakuzu rolled his eyes. _Here we go again_. "Alas, it is with a heavy heart, that I punish you two…with detention!" Guy finished, his tears now a river running down his face. "Hopefully, you will find remorse in that place, and your springtime of youth will blossom and shine brightly once more!" And with that, he passed out.

* * *

"Guy-Sensei really is something," PaperBitch nodded. "I had him last year. It was hell," Piercings agreed. "I think he's rather interesting," Elite said. "How did you memorize his entire speech though?" Barbie asked. Hidan smirked. "With Jashin, anything is possible." "Quit it with proselytizing your stupid religion," Moneybags complained. "I don't need to hear that from a fuckin' infidel!" Hidan shot back. "I wasn't even a ' _fidel_ ' in the first place!" Kakuzu growled. "Haha, that ain't even a word! Baaaa-ka!" Hidan laughed. "I'll kill you," Kakuzu growled, balling his fist.

"Boys, boys, calm down," PaperBitch chastised. "Or at least, don't turn this place into a war zone," Red said. "Tell us how you got the last detention," Shark-Face grinned. "Fine. It isn't like I have anything else to do," Hidan relented.

* * *

After the whole gym fiasco, Hidan was starving. One problem though: he forgot to pack a bento! Plus, he didn't have any cash on him, so that ruled out buying lunch. He wondered into the courtyard, where he spotted a wimpy looking kid by the tree. He smirked to himself. He would do just fine.

"Hey there," Hidan grinned. The poor boy almost jumped out of his skin. Well, if a guy like Hidan approached you, you would too. "Y-yes sir?" the boy whimpered. "That won't work. When someone tells you hey, you say 'hey' back, okay?" The buy gulped. "Yes sir. I mean… _h-h-hey_." Hidan smirked even wider. "That's better. We're acquaintances now." The boy gulped again. He didn't like where this was going.

"Guess what, _acquaintance_? I'm hungry." Hidan said. "O-oh, um, the cafeteria food is actually really good. There are a lot of options," the boy said, fighting to keep his voice from shaking. "That's great! One problem though: I don't have any money on me right now." The boy's eyes widened, but he was helpless to do anything. Slowly, he reached into his pocket.

"I suggest you back away slowly, Hidan," a voice said behind him. Hidan turned around to see three people standing behind him: a girl with an origami flower in her hair, a boy with black hair and black eyes, and Moneybags from last period. He frowned. "What's it to ya? I'm asking my _acquaintance_ here for help."He turned to gesture at his prisoner only to see that the boy had already run away. "Damn, you let him get away."

"I don't think acquaintances would run away from each other. Unless, it was a one-sided relationship?" the girl taunted. Hidan smirked. "You could say that." "Tch. Whatever. Let's get out of here," Moneybags said. "Wait! You fuckers let my lunch money get away. You have to compensate," Hidan said threateningly. They ignored him and kept walking. That pissed Hidan off.

He grabbed his scythe (surprised that no teacher had confiscated it yet) and swung it at them. The girl and the black-haired boy easily dodged, but Moneybags grabbed the scythe in midair, pulling on it thus jerking Hidan forward. "Why you…" The fight was on. The other two watched with mild interest. No matter what happened, neither seemed to get hurt or knocked down. "It's like a battle between monsters," the girl said. "That's obviously what they are," the boy agreed.

Apparently, someone alerted a teacher because Ibiki-Sensei came running. As you all already guessed, he awarded them with detention.

* * *

"You're a pretty good storyteller. However, I don't appreciate you calling me 'PaperBitch'. My name is Konan," the lone female said. "Indeed. I'm actually Itachi, but the nickname Elite is quite flattering." With that, the others introduced themselves to him.

"So how did _you_ fuckers end up in detention?" Hidan asked. "I'm in here because apparently, you're not supposed to change the definition of art in other peoples' textbooks, yeah," Deidara said. "That's actually pretty obvious," Sasori sweat-dropped. "Actually, why are _you_ in here, Sasori no Danna?" Deidara asked. "I asked someone if I could turn her into a puppet and add her to my collection, but she screamed and called me a pervert," the redhead admitted. That sent the rest of them into laughter.

Kisame said that he got detention for trying to put his pet shark into the school aquarium. Itachi and Konan got detention for being witnesses to Hidan and Kakuzu's fight and not making any move to stop them. "The third-party-is-just-as-guilty principle," Itachi explained. Pain got turned in for having too many piercings…again.

"What about Plantzilla over there?" Hidan pointed with his thumb at the green-haired fella at the back of the room who hadn't said a word since. "That's Zetsu. He has this thing about trying to be everywhere at the same time. Just ignore him, yeah," Deidara advised.

With the introductions over, Hidan was forgotten and each member talked with their own friend. They were only allowed to because Guy Sensei, the teacher in charge of detention for that day had suddenly contracted diarrhea. Hidan rested the back of his head in his arms and placed his feet on top of the desk in front of him. Apart from getting in trouble, it looked like this place would be boring and lonely too. He exhaled. Life fuckin' sucked.

"That was a heavy sigh, my friend," Pain said. "What's it to ya?" Hidan muttered, no longer in a good mood. "Your sigh says you're lonely." Hidan scolwed. "That's fuckin' ridiculous." "It's normal though. All humans long for companionship," Pain said calmly. "Yeah, but it's not like I'm gonna get it," Hidan muttered, not meaning for them to hear.

"I know, why not join the Akatsuki?" Pain suggested. "The who now?" Hidan asked. "The Akatsuki! That's us!" Now that Hidan looked, they all wore the same long-sleeved jacket. Was it some sort of uniform?

"Are you insane, Leader-sama? We can't let a maniac like that in!" Kakuzu objected. "Don't forget, you're considered a maniac too," Sasori pointed out. Pain seemed excited, which was kinda out of character. "It's brilliant. He's a troubled teen, we're the outcasts. With us, he'll have a place to belong," he was saying.

"Wait just a fuckin' minute here. Who says I wanna join your dumb organization?" Hidan demanded. Though he did. He really did.

"You can be partnered with Kakuzu, since, according to Itachi, you guys can't kill each other!" Pain continued, oblivious. "Moneybags? No way!" Hidan spat.

"Calm down, man," Deidara said. "It isn't the end of the world. We all reacted like that at first too, yeah."

"You'll actually like it here," Sasori agreed.

"Being an outcast is hard, but the Akatsuki is _for_ outcasts," Konan said gently.

"I still haven't agreed to this," Kakuzu muttered.

"So, what do you say?" Pain asked.

Hidan paused. All his life, all his years, he'd never been _asked_ to join anything. If he wanted in, he wanted in, and even _that_ happened rarely. In truth, he'd never had a real friend, and yet these crazy people were holding out their hands to him. A devilish smirk spread across his face. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you, losers."

They all smiled at him. "I'm regretting this already," Kakuzu muttered. "Me too, Moneybags. But I'm sure you'll grow to love me," Hidan grinned. In truth, he highly doubted that, but if this Akatsuki had made it possible to for him to make not one, but 8 friends in one go, impossible just wasn't in his dictionary anymore.

 **Hehe, sorry for the mega-lateness of this chapter. My computer has been crashing on me for forever!**

 **Sadly, only two chapters left :'-(**


	7. IMPORTANT! MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS!

Hello everyone! Soranaru here! Sorry, I haven't updated in almost two months! My finals were coming up so I had no choice but to take a break and do nothing but study.

I'm back for good now but I have important news: I'm leaving . Hold up, that doesn't mean that I'm leaving my stories at cliffhangers! I'll continue updating them on Quotev!

Fanfiction-dot-net is not convenient for me at all. First of all, I can't add pictures or links. Nobody ever comments. It is near impossible to get views and stuff. And it is so dang DULL! So yeah, I'm done with it.

If you wanna find out what happened next in this story, go to and type "Soranaru" in the search bar. My profile will come up and you can click "Published" to see my stories.

So yeah, this is goodbye everyone! Thanks for not un-following my stories when you had the chance! I look forward to seeing you all on Quotev too! Bye!


End file.
